


Alpha Male

by Mina Lightstar (ukefied)



Series: The Domesticity Arc [15]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Curtain Fic, M/M, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukefied/pseuds/Mina%20Lightstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Not purple. MAUVE."  Or, Killua decides he wants to try things differently, Gon doesn't get it, and Kurapika wants to know why no one believes he's a Top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Male

Killua isn't sure when he starts feeling _it._

... He doesn't really know what _it_ is, either.

But one night, when Gon is inside him, Killua feels _something_. It starts when he opens his eyes, sees Gon moving above him -- vigorous and eager to please -- and builds steadily. He _wants_ something -- so badly that he digs his short fingernails into Gon's arms and makes some kind of desperate, strangled sound with undercurrents of anger.

It's so strange that Gon actually pauses, opens one eye, and pants in concern, "Are you okay?"

And Killua actually hesitates a moment before replying, "Yeah. Just fine."

***

"Blue," Kurapika says, his tone heavy with finality.

"Absolutely," Leorio agrees.

"It's really no contest," Kurapika goes on. "After all, the couch and chair are already dark blue, and all the tables are black."

"So is the entertainment center," Leorio adds.

"We already have the blue carpet, too." Kurapika looks down at it. "And we can use its design to match the furniture with the walls. It's _perfect._ "

"Truly a work of art," Leorio states.

Kurapika gives his lover a suspicious look. "Why are you agreeing so readily?"

Leorio looks aghast. "You speak as though we've ever had cause to disagree! I'm simply delighted that you can now paint these walls blue. _Oof,_ " he adds, when his tone earns him an elbow.

"Really, why are you agreeing with me?"

Leorio replies while rubbing his ribs. "Because the living room is already set up to be painted blue, and blue is your favorite color -- and really, it's the only color we have yet to turn to. The office is burgundy--"

"To my dismay."

"--the bathroom is green, the kitchen is white, and the guest bedroom is purple."

"Not purple," Kurapika corrects him. " _Mauve._ "

"Right. Mauve." Leorio gives him a funny look. "Anyway, what colors are left? We can have a blue living room."

Kurapika sighs happily. It would have to be cornflower or azure -- probably cornflower. There was some cornflower in the carpet; it would complement the darker shades of the furniture and lamps beautifully.

***

Gon is so, so stupid.

Killua decides this over breakfast, watching the shorter boy bustle in the kitchen. Gon's movements betray how uneasy he is, and every now and then he casts a quick, worried glance in Killua's direction.

"Gon," Killua says.

The dark-haired boy doesn't _exactly_ jump, and yet he spins around just a little too quickly to be casual about it. "Yes, Killua!"

Killua looks him up and down, openly admiring the old blue tank that has thinned with age and leaves little to the imagination. Beneath it, there are dozens of red marks, courtesy of Killua. He doesn't really remember how he put them there; last night was a blur of heat and sex, and Killua had taken matters into his own hands and rode Gon's cock harder than ever before.

He'd liked it. He even wants to do it again.

Gon, on the other hand, now looks almost frightened of him. Killua suppresses the urge to sigh, and replies, "I'm going out. I'll be back for dinner."

"Ah," Gon hesitates, "okay. Um, I'm making dinner, so don't have a big lunch, 'kay?"

"Ah," Killua answers, and leaves the table. He needs some air. He needs to _think._

***

Leorio is ecstatic. He has today and tomorrow off, and Kurapika is on leave, as the Yamada family have gone off on vacation and offered bodyguard posts by seniority. Two whole days of anything _but_ painting the living room, if Leorio has anything to say about it.

It's also Valentine's Day, he realizes when he rolls over to stare at the ceiling. He smiles, recalling last year's love holiday, which resulted in a trip to the local charities with a car full of teddy bears -- oh, and an engagement ring from Kurapika.

So he rolls over again, finds Kurapika's ear in the cocoon of blankets, and whispers, "Will you marry me?"

"I'd sooner take a bullet," is Kurapika's sleepy reply.

Somewhere in the back of his waking mind, Leorio thinks of a crude euphemism involving a gun and a penis and a _bullet_ , but he knows it's terrible and keeps it to himself. He does share his morning erection, nudging it ever-so-slightly against Kurapika's bottom, asking. When Kurapika pushes back, Leorio takes initiative, waking their bodies in the best possible way.

Later, Leorio has a mouthful of Kurapika's neck to avoid panting his morning breath across the blond's face. He's come down just a moment ago, he's still gathering his bearings -- and the only bad part about beginning the day with sex is that rarely is either party ever eager to actually get out of bed afterward.

***

Something is very wrong with Killua, Gon decides. He comes to this conclusion while he's in the middle of doing the dishes, glaring at a stubborn glass.

 _He's so..._ angry _all the time,_ Gon frets. And then it occurs to him, what if Killua is angry with _him?_ What if, these past few days, Gon has been doing something very, very wrong?

"Oh, no," he moans. "I'm always doing stuff that Killua calls me an idiot for." Maybe this time, he's taken it too far.

Chewing the inside of his cheek, Gon tries to tell himself he's being absurd, and dives into the cleaning of the apartment to distract himself.

***

Killua figures it out at two o'clock that afternoon: He's hungry for something. He's not sure what it is, other than that it involves Gon. At first, he's sure he's just hungry _for_ Gon, but he gets Gon all the time, and the feeling doesn't go away even while he's _having_ Gon.

He doesn't understand it, and Killua doesn't like not understanding things -- especially things he should understand because they are _his_ things.

"Sir," the saleswoman on the floor ventures, "does our collection not please you? You're... glaring at it."

"It's fine," Killua says, setting down the chocolate-flavored lube. "I don't need any help."

"Ah, okay, then." With a small smile, the girl gives him a nod and leaves him be.

The Come-Come sex shop's vast arsenal isn't doing anything for him, either. Killua sighs sadly. _What is wrong with me?_

"What's wrong with you?" an out-of-breath Leorio asks, rushing past him to inspect the racks of costumes.

Killua blinks at him. "What are you doing here?" It's really, really weird to run into someone you know in a sex shop.

"What do you think?" Leorio replies over his shoulder. "It's Valentine's Day."

Frowning, Killua remarks, "Most wives give their husbands chocolates."

"Shut up, that's exactly why I'm here. After last year's Valentine's fiasco, he won't expect _anything._ " Leorio inspects one of the kinkier doctor's uniforms. "What do you think of this?" he asks, holding the lab coat against him with one hand, armed with a fleshy blue dildo in the other.

"I think we aren't Kurapika and Gon, now cut that out!" Killua covers his eyes in (not quite) mock-horror. He doesn't want to think about that check-up, he just _doesn't._

But then, just for a moment, he sees _himself_ in that doctor's uniform -- and Gon hasn't been taking care of his body very well, but that's okay, because Killua has a remedy for that, and -- _Oh, hell._

"I should get Pina Colada lube," Leorio is saying. "That would be _perfect_." He wanders over to the shelves of lube and massage oil.

Killua stares after him, wondering. Oh, he knows about it; he sees it all the time in raunchy movies and magazines. But for some reason, the prospect of switching just never seemed _real_ in regards to his personal life. And honestly, he isn't sure why that's so.

"Hey, uncle?" he begins uncertainly.

"Haah?" Leorio asks, distracted with the smell of whatever bottle he's opened.

"Do you, I mean, does Kurapika -- is Kurapika ever, you know, on top?"

Leorio's head whips around to stare at him, incredulous. "Well, of course!"

"Really?" Now the prospect is even more real to him. "How often?"

The older man looks surprised at the question. "Uh, well, I don't know. Often enough, I guess. It's not like we have a schedule. Tried that," he adds almost as an afterthought. "Didn't work."

"Really." Killua chews the side of his cheek. "How did you, er, how did you feel about that?"

Leorio looks a little weirded-out by all the strange inquiries, but thankfully decides to humor Killua. He smirks in his "I'm-older-and-more-experienced-than-you" way and winks. "Why do you think I let him keep doing it?"

Killua snorts. "You should be thankful he considers you good enough. I don't know why he settles for you, anyway."

"Come here and say that, you damn brat!" This, like Killua's jibe, is good-natured, and Killua just waves the older man off as he is already on his way out of the store.

***

When Kurapika answers his door, the last thing he expects to hear is, "When did you decide to top Leorio?"

"I -- what?" he asks, dumbly.

Once Killua is behind the closed door, he becomes insistent. "I know it's weird, but I really need to know. When did you, like, decide that you wanted to be the one doing instead of the one being done? How did you feel, what did you do--"

"Whoa," Kurapika interjects, holding up his hands. "First of all, none of this is really any of your business."

Killua looks even more determined. "I'm -- I mean, I think I want -- with Gon, I--" he falters, like he's embarrassed about something.

Kurapika doesn't spend much time thinking about his best friends's sex lives. True, he and Gon probably spend too much time in Come-Come together, but anything he knows about the goings-on in Gon's bedroom is purely the younger one's fault and he can assure anyone that he didn't want to know about it. So he's surprised at Killua's sudden inadvertent revelation, but makes the connection immediately.

"Killua, you and Gon..." he asks gently, "is Gon always on top?"

The other young man gives him one jerky nod.

"... I see." Kurapika prepares some kind of soothing remark, but all that comes out is, "What makes you think I didn't do Leorio first?"

Killua gives him a look. "Because you didn't."

"Well, how do you know that?"

Now the younger rolls his eyes. "Oh, come on. You aren't that forward."

"I'm plenty forward!"

"Not with sex, you aren't. We're supposed to be talking about _my_ problem, remember?"

Kurapika folds his arms. "At least I've _been_ on top," he says nastily.

Killua balls his fists against his sides. "That's not fair."

"No," Kurapika agrees, "but it worked."

"What do you want me to say?" Killua makes a helpless gesture with his hands. "I'm not saying you're shy _now_ , but did you even know you _had_ a penis before you started dating Leorio?"

Kurapika resists the urge to stamp his foot like he's ten. "If you expect me to help you after _that_ \--"

"I'm frustrated, okay?!" Killua shouts. "Every night, I lie back or bend over and let Gon in and it's _fine, it is just fine_ but it's not enough! I feel like -- like -- _I want to fuck him!_ "

"So just _do it_!" Kurapika shoots back. "God, if you've never done it before, he's probably expecting it! He probably _wants_ it!"

Suddenly, Killua deflates. "But what if he doesn't want it?"

"That's riduculous. You're both men, and you love each other. It doesn't matter who's on top." Kurapika taps his lips. "Though, I'm curious as to why Gon hasn't ever suggested it before. You know how curious he is. Why wouldn't he have thought to let you inside him?" He regrets voicing the thought immediately, as it just fuels Killua's worry that Gon might not want it. "But," he adds quickly to smooth things over, "you're always saying he's an idiot. So, maybe that's why. Maybe it's just never occurred to him."

"Did it ever occur to Leorio that _you_ would want to do it?"

"Of course. But Leorio is always thinking about sex."

Interested, "What did you do?"

Kurapika makes a face. "I didn't really do anything. Things progressed like normal, and I just did it instead of him, that's all. There was no ceremony," he adds wryly. "Though...."

"Though, what?"

"Well, I did blindfold him."

Killua chortles. "See, you're blushing just from admitting _that_! I told you, you just aren't that forward when it comes to sex."

"Apparently, neither are you," Kurapika retorts. "And I _am_ forward."

"Yeah, well, I'm fixing that today. Thanks for letting me yell at you. And no, you aren't. You're forward about _anything_ but your own sex life."

"Okay, get out of my apartment."

Killua grins over his shoulder. "I'm going back to Come-Come. Don't tell Gon if he comes around, okay?"

"I can keep a secret." Kurapika waves him off, suppressing a grin of his own.

***

Some worries, vacuuming simply can't assuage. When Gon realizes this, he hikes down to his friends's apartment, meeting Kurapika in the hall with a bag of groceries.

"I need your help with Killua," he pleads, pushing through into the apartment and dragging the blond behind him.

"All right," Kurapika concedes, "what's going on?"

"I think Killua isn't happy anymore," Gon confesses, gripping Kurapika's wrist with white knuckles.

"What?" Kurapika replies, puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

"In bed!" Gon cries. "I don't think he likes me in bed, anymore. What am I going to do?!"

Kurapika steers the younger to the couch. "Calm down, first of all. I'll make you a cup of tea, okay?"

When Gon has had several sips of hot oolong tea, he spills the tale: How Killua has been acting in bed, how he kisses Gon with angry ferocity, how he's taken to pinning Gon to the bed and riding his cock without letting Gon get a movement in. 

"It's like I'm doing it all wrong, and he's fixing it the way he likes it," Gon wails. "What if he doesn't like what I do anymore and doesn't want to be with me?"

Kurapika sets his own cup down and shakes his head. "You're being silly. It sounds to me like..." he pauses, raises a finger to his lips as he thinks. "Wait, Gon, why haven't you spoken to Killua about this, if it's bothering you so much?" Gon is very frank when it comes to sex -- unfortunately, everyone in the building knows this -- and so Kurapika would have figured the younger man wouldn't have let something like this fester. 

"Because of Valentine's Day," Gon says quietly. "I was planning something really cool, to sort of make up for how badly I've been doing."

"Gon," Kurapika starts, intending to reassure him that Killua does _not_ think he's bad in bed.

Gon cuts him off, "And then he just gets _worse._ All his biting, and scratching, and -- and _pushing_." Gon looks at him imploringly. "What does he want? What am I doing wrong?" 

Kurapika sighs quietly. "Gon, Killua isn't going anywhere; you have too much invested in each other. As for the rest," he thinks, "maybe Killua has developed a taste for rough play?"

"It really seems like he's angry with me," Gon says piteously.

"He isn't angry with you. If he was, he wouldn't be having sex with you." Kurapika pats his friend's shoulder. "Maybe you should just talk to him. Maybe he has something on his mind that he wants to share with you." 

"Then why didn't he just tell me?"

"Well... maybe it's something he's shy about."

"Killua isn't shy."

Kurapika smiles. "Gon, some things make the most forward of us hesitant."

"... Okay, I'll talk to him when he comes back tonight." A pause. "Do you think I should go ahead with my Valentine plans?"

"You definitely should," Kurapika replies with a nod. "I think he'll be pleasantly surprised, considering technically, you aren't supposed to be giving him anything today."

"Yeah... thanks, Kurapika." Gon smiles, looking happier than he had when he arrived.

"Anytime," Kurapika says to Gon's retreating form.

But the younger pauses at the door, one hand on the knob. "Hey, Kurapika...?"

"Yes?"

Gon looks over his shoulder. "Does Leorio ever do anything that you really don't like?"

"All the time. This morning, he left his dirty socks by the bed. I _hate_ that."

"No," Gon laughs, "I mean, like, when he's inside you."

Kurapika blinks. "Well, sometimes, I suppose."

"And... what do you do about it, to make him stop?"

Kurapika gives the younger one a wry smile. "I tell him. Just like he tells me."

Now Gon looks puzzled. "He tells you? You mean, you've been fucking Leorio?" He looks shocked.

Kurapika openly gapes. "How could you not know Leorio and I take turns?" Momentarily blinded by his utter incredulity, Kurapika belatedly realizes that given the way things worked with Killua, Gon would very well think that Kurapika was always bottom. 

Gon affirms this with a puzzled look. "Well, I dunno, I guess I always thought of you guys as having a routine?" He scratches the back of his head. "Like, that Leorio was the alpha male when it came to actually going in and you were happy with that." 

It takes a few minutes for Kurapika to process that thought. "... That is the _dumbest thing I've ever heard._ "

"You don't have to be so touchy," Gon comments. "It's not like you brag about how hard you did it to him last night or anything, sheesh. How was I supposed to know? Ya never were that forward about things like sex." 

"But I still _talk_ about it!" Kurapika snaps. "Sort of," he adds lamely.

Gon shrugs. "Yeah, but you never give me any specifics." He shakes his head at Kurapika's Look. "Look, it just never occurred to me, okay? I thought, like, you guys had your own thing, and you liked it, and that's what you did." 

Kurapika raises an eyebrow, annoyance momentarily forgotten. "Gon, don't you think doing it the same way all the time would get boring?"

The younger man thinks about it. "Well, maybe?" He gives a sheepish laugh. "I just like having sex with Killua. It doesn't really matter what we do." He blinks. "But, we do a lot of different things! It's not always the same!" He takes a step back toward Kurapika, looking panicked. "What are you and Leorio doing that's different? Are we missing something? Because maybe _that's_ why Killua is acting weird!" 

It's so, so hard not to laugh. Kurapika's always envied Gon and Killua's ability to just be Gon and Killua, because everything about them works out in the end.

"Leorio and I don't have any real secret," Kurapika ensures him. "But we do take turns," he adds slyly.

Gon nods twice: Quick, firm movements. "I'm gonna go finish up the dinner I was making. Thanks again, Kurapika."

"I'm going to start charging you two," he mutters with a shake of his head.

Gon just laughs, and then turns to go. He pauses halfway out, glances back at Kurapika, and says (mostly) to himself, "I can't _believe_ you fuck Leorio," before closing the door behind him. 

"What the hell is so unbelievable about it?!" Kurapika shouts to the walls.

Gon actually pokes his head back in say, "Because you aren't that forward."

***

When Killua comes home, he smells homemade chili and garlic bread. Gon makes excellent chili, and Killua has professed a great fondness for it in the past, so he can't help but think that -- even though Valentine's Day is for girls -- maybe Gon has cooked up something special.

It's confirmed when Killua enters the kitchen. The good china is out, and two candles burn steadily on the table. Their places are already set, and Gon, the best thing that's ever happened to him, is standing at the counter, wringing his hands like he's anxious for something. 

Killua grins and sets down his bag. "I love your chili," he says.

Gon grins back and catapults himself into Killua's arms. "Happy Valentine's Day," he whispers into Killua's ear, and then they're kissing.

It's a long minute before Gon manages, " Killua, you know... you know I'd do anything for you, right? Anything you want? Be glad to," he adds empathetically.

"Anything?" Killua breathes against Gon's lips, and his boyfriend murmurs an affirmative. So, "Close your eyes," Killua beckons.

When Gon does so, Killua bends to reach into his Come-Come bag and pull out the blindfold. Gon's face scrunches up in cute confusion at the sound of tearing plastic, and his mouth forms a surprised "O" when Killua slips the blindfold over his eyes. 

Killua kisses him again, and then whispers, "I want to fuck _you_. Is that okay?"

Gon's eyebrows rise from behind the black blindfold. "Y-yes! I mean, of _course_ it's okay, why wouldn't it be?"

And Killua grins, takes his lover by the hand, and leads him to the bedroom.

They end up having to re-heat their dinner.

***

When Leorio comes home, he's assaulted: Pushed back against the closed door with a powerful, almost-angry kiss that makes him drop the bag from Come-Come.

"Missed me?" he muses when Kurapika finally releases him.

"Yes," the blond quips, seizing his hand and dragging him to the couch.

"You're being awfully pushy," Leorio remarks good-naturedly, though he yields and sits back with his arms crossed behind his head. He watches Kurapika straddle his thighs and start working on his belt.

" _They_ don't think I'm ever the dominant one," Kurapika explains, yanking the leather from the belt loops and throwing it to the carpet.

Leorio raises an eyebrow (and his hips) and says, "Oh?"

"I don't know how they've been thinking we do it," the blond goes on, sounding annoyed, "like I've just been lying there and taking it for the past year-and-a-half."

"Maybe they thought you just do -- other things." Leorio helps kick his pants aside. "Though I agree they should know better."

Kurapika laughs bitterly, working on Leorio's buttons now and pointedly ignoring the naked erection. "Killua was just asking me how--" he stops himself. 

"How what?" Leorio presses.

"Nevermind," the blond replies, and Leorio decides not to protest when Kurapika leans down to kiss him. It's long and wet and Leorio decides Kurapika is wearing too many clothes.

"I'm not complaining," he says when their mouths finally part, "but you don't have anything to prove to me."

"Obviously, I have something to prove to Gon and Killua." Kurapika's voice is muffled by his shirt, which Leorio is in process of tugging over his head.

Leorio chuckles, tossing the blond's shirt backwards. "And how are you going to do that? Short of filming us, I mean."

And suddenly, Kurapika stops, hands resting on Leorio's chest and an untouched erection so very close to the tent in his own pants.

"... You aren't thinking of filming us, are you?" Leorio asks after some long moments have passed.

Kurapika pointedly doesn't look him in the eye.

"Oh my god, you are."

"Leorio," Kurapika says musingly, "could it be that you're camera-shy?"

"No filming, no pictures -- _especially_ not to show to Gon and Killua!" Leorio grabs his waist to stop his vaulting to the office for the camera. "What the hell has gotten into you? _You're_ camera-shy, too!" 

"I could just tie you up and do it, anyway," Kurapika considers. In reality, he would never, but he likes the worried panic the possibility brings to Leorio's face.

" _No documenting,_ film or otherwise." Leorio bargains, "If you just want proof that you can top, I'll," he brainstorms, "I'll brag about you all day tomorrow." 

"Will you?"

"I promise."

"Well..." Kurapika thinks about it, pushing his clothed erection against Leorio's naked one.

***

"I vote for pizza," Killua says, staring at the pile of take-out menus on the table. "I haven't had it in a while."

Gon tilts his head. "Yeah, I'd like either pizza or odango. We could probably order both from that place across from Come-Come."

"Kurapika was incredible last night," Leorio says. "I'm so lucky to have been so slowly and thoroughly fucked by that very pretty blond sitting across the table. He has a penis, by the way. He's very good with it." 

"Okay, we get it," Killua sighs in exasperation. "We got it the last twenty times. You can knock it off now."

"No," Kurapika retorts. "He said he would say it all day, and I want to hear it all day." He turns his nose up against Killua's withering look.

"So is pizza okay with everybody?" Gon wants to know.


End file.
